Wicked Games
by benova13
Summary: The follow up to Reciprocate. Savannah and Roman tie up for the first time since Dean dropped the bombshell news that changed the couple's relationship. Savannah decides to entertain the events of their next hookup, and may get more involved and deeper into the situation than she ever anticipated.
1. Part One

_**As always, many thank yous go to the Bestie and CFierce116. Also thank you again for making Reciprocate a huge success! Depending on how this goes over will determine the future of Romannah (Savannah and Roman). Enjoy. Read. Review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but the original characters in this story. I write for enjoyment and not profit.**_

_**Song used in Part One is "Push Up On Me" by Rihanna**_

Wicked Games  
>Part One<p>

_The way that you stare, starts a fire in me_  
><em>Come up to my room you sexy little thing<em>  
><em>And let's play a game, I won't be a tease<em>  
><em>I'll show you the room, my sexy little thing<em>

_I wish you would push up on me_  
><em>I wish you would push up on me<em>  
><em>I wish you would light me up and say you want me<em>  
><em>push up on me<em>  
><em><strong>"Push Up On Me" - Rihanna<strong>_

_The club was packed that night. He entered the place with Dean and his cousins the Usos. They looked fine as shit that night. It was like Roman's presence lighted up that dark place. His sex appeal was through the roof. I remember Mackenzie and I watching their every move. We had met earlier at the show, waiting in line, and hit it off. She told me that The Usos followed her on Twitter and Jimmy took a interest to her after they met at a house show. Several emails later, she was here and they were going to hook up for the first time._

_It sounded exciting and I fucking wanted in on that shit._

_Mackenzie told me to meet her on the floor when the show was over and she'd take care of me. Add Cameron to the mix and I was pretty much set. From there I had tried to hook up with Jey after the show, but he had politely declined. I had overheard Mackenzie and Jimmy talking, so I figured I would try my hand at it. Even though Jey had declined, I wasn't done, and so I decided that I would try one more time. Just with Roman._

_Damn the consequences and everything else. I had heard things over time about Roman, and if anything, I could be the girl to rock his world. The very thought turned me on like I don't know what. That swirled in my head as Mackenzie and I continued to dance and we made sure we got their attention. Mackenzie waved at Jimmy before we headed to the bar, and before we knew it, Roman was there in an instant._

_"Put their drinks on my tab bartender." He said, throwing down a one hundred dollar bill._

_"That was kind of you." I said. "I know who you are so I'll let you know who I am. I'm Savannah."_

_We shook hands, with me squeezing his hand a little gently as we let go. Jimmy joined us too, and from there we had a great conversation. In thirty minutes, I gathered that Roman was a smooth motherfucker that knew he was sexy, and could talk the panties off just about any woman he wanted. His grey eyes sealed the deal for me, they gave away his desire as he stared at me, my cleavage, and in my own eyes. We had made it to the dance floor and the connection grew stronger. Fuck connection, the fucking sexual tension. I won't sugarcoat that. Our bodies grinded and our hands explored our covered bodies. I wanted more and if I didn't do it then, I never would._

_So I invited him to my room. When the door closed, he pressed me against the wall and held my wrists above my head. With one smoldering kiss, the rest was history._

Be careful what you wish for.

Because you just may get it.

I cursed under my breath as those thoughts hit me. They were constant since the months Dean dropped the bomb on me that morning at the hotel. That was probably the longest drive home that day. When Dean's cryptic sentence of "you passed the test" invaded my memory, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he meant. It was clear that Roman had planned to leave his wife. For me.

I didn't ask for this shit.

Granted we have a friendship. But it was strictly fuck buddies for me. That was all I wanted. I told myself that night after we first had sex, do not fall for this man. I am nothing more then a fuck for him. I started to think back of that night we first met. It raised questions for me. Was it always the deal with him? Had he been scoping me out from the jump? The shit made my head hurt.

"Fuck my life." I groaned as I crawled out of bed. This motherfucker infiltrated my thoughts, my conscience and my soul since I found all this shit out. We had emailed each other since then, but he didn't drop no clues about what was going on with him. And from there I decided I wouldn't bring it up, I would let him.

I threw myself into work and tackled more responsibility since then. I wanted to stay on track and not get my hopes up for anything. Of course I was attracted to Roman. But being with him, as in girlfriend was NOT part of my plans. I had things to do, accomplishments to acheive.

In my real life, I am a real estate agent who is trying to come up in the business, and that is the number one thing in my life. In a year's time, I aim to secure a promotion for the opportunity to move to Chicago, where I can really make some money selling properties. I currently work for a real estate company in Champaign, which is about three or so hours from Chi town. The main office is there, so I am hoping I can do my best to sell these properties and let them do my talking for me.

That was why having this arrangement with Roman worked so well for me. With my job, I am pretty flexible, and I am a phone call away if my clients need me for anything. That way I can meet him within three to six hours of where I live, we fuck each others brains out, and then its back to business. I could be showing six properties on Sunday night and by the end of Raw Monday, I have Roman in the palm of my hands.

After my shower, I dried off and laid back down in my bed, letting myself air-dry naked as I turned my phone on to check any emails that had come in during the night. Of course, the very first one was Roman. I ignore it for the time being and read a couple of client emails first. One was to request changing a closing date. Cool, I'll do that first thing when I get to the office. And second, another email from a client who wanted to know what lawn service we used when their home was on the market. Nothing too bad so far. It was only Tuesday.

I sighed as I open the email from Roman. It was the same as usual. A live event in Indianapolis in two weeks. He was wondering if I could make it; he would hook me up as usual. At the end of the email, he asks to take me out to dinner.

What?

Take me out? To dinner? We are getting warm in the situation now. I checked my calendar right quick, and see that its on a Friday night. That sounds good to me. I got to get to the bottom of what he is thinking. Its bothering the fuck out of me. We had another show we were planning to hook up at again soon, but the sooner I find out, the better. So I email him back.

_Sure, sounds good._

I can play games too. He ain't learned from last time, yet.

The next few days leading up to the house show date go quick, but as the last couple of days inched closer, I find myself frustrated at how slow the time was going. Not only did I have that on my mind, but I had been battling an annoying sinus infection on top of that. But, I know that I want to see how this is going to play out. I also know I had to come up with a game plan. Sure, I'll let him take me out to dinner. I guess from there I'm dessert? Duh, that's why he emailed me in the first place. He wants his piece of ass.

I haven't been to dinner with a man in like over two years. I was a different person back then too. But I'm better, smarter now. From there, I figured out my game plan. Do what I do best when it come to Roman. Just simply watch him. Actions speak louder than words. He already started the game by asking me to dinner. We will definitely do that. If anything else changes that's not in his nature with me, I'll know for a fact if the shit Dean spewed at the hotel that day was legit.

I spent the last couple of days getting things done after work: my Brazilian wax on Wednesday, and pedicure on Thursday. I took off Friday, so I decided to get my hair done. I was in need for a good, deep washing anyway and I wanted something nice. Being mixed, I could get away with not going to the hairdresser as much. I went at this with the idea of if I was the one he wanted; I might as well look the part and see what homeboy is about.

My hair was simple, a nice blowout curled at the end. My hairdresser put in some chocolate brown highlights to my natural black color and it looked nice. When I got home, I took the last dose of my antibiotic so I could drink later tonight. Then it was time to go through the dress section of my closet. I stripped all my clothes off and stood there for a good hour naked while I searched for my perfect outfit.

Dresses didn't sound good, so further into the closet I go. Seeing a crochet style white top, I take that out and find a nice pair of black pants to go with it. The top is cute, had short sleeves and the cleavage I was looking for. Top that off with my leather jacket, and I was good to go. I was going to a dinner, then the house show. I'm not going to the club. I grabbed a lacy white push up bra and matching panties to wear, and began to get dressed.

My pants were just right; tight where it needs to be. I put on a pair of white wedge heels and holy shit, I'm hot as fuck. I touch up my makeup, spritz on some Nicki Minaj "Pink Friday" fragrance and I was ready to head out. I had packed the night before, so everything was in the car, ready to go. I make sure everything is off in my condo before I head out the door.

The drive was quiet, but I eventually make it there. I checked in, and to no surprise the room is paid for. Of course it is. He wants some. I thanked the desk clerk and go into my room. Surprise, its a pretty rad suite and I see a bouquet of flowers standing on the dresser with my name on it. I knew he was playing the game. He is dropping clues, hoping I figure it out.

A little birdie told me otherwise , and I plan on playing dumb. I gurantee you that he wants me to ask about it. Nope. Ain't gonna happen.

Smiling, I open the card attached. It says, _Thinking of you, can't wait to see you tonight._ It lists the name and address of the restaurant. I jot it down and make a mental note to put it in my phone when I get ready to go. Dinner was at five. Until then, I get settled in the nice room he put me up in.

When I put in the info for the restaurant on my phone, I found out it was actually within walking distance. Okay, I can do that. I put on a cardigan I brought with me as well and head out. I'll wear the leather jacket at the show. When I reached the restaurant, I notice the elegance of it from the outside. A gentleman opens the door for me, and I'm greeted by a hostess.

"Do you have a reservation, ma'am?" She asked me.

"Um, it might be under Reigns?" I respond, half questioned.

She looks for a moment. "Aha! This way."

The petite blonde ushers me into the restaurant, which exudes the elegance that was presented outside; romance, and serenity. My wedges clicked against the hardwood floors as she led me to Roman. He was towards the back, more so at his request I'm willing to bet, looking dapper as ever. His black hair was tied back, and he was nicely dressed in jeans and a nice shirt that was purposely half unbuttoned. I bit my lip at the sex appeal he was exuding in front of me. Keep it cool, Savannah.

"You didn't have a hard time finding this place did you?" He asked me as he pulled the chair out for me. Taking the seat, I get adjusted as he takes my hand, kissing the top of it gently. Oh yea, homeboy is coming on strong. I continue to play dumb.

"I didn't, thank you. Thank you for the flowers, too." I say sweetly. "That was kind of you."

I take in the scene around me. There was a candle lit on the table, the lighting was just right to set a romantic atmosphere. I must admit he was really trying. Roman was really trying to outdo himself. Actions speak louder than words. We began to talk about normal stuff, but I made sure to stay clear from the wife topic. I'm supposed to play dumb. As far as I know, they're still married and together.

So I continue to be aware of my surroundings. I noticed people that were coming in weren't being seated near us and I figure that Roman requested not to be around people. That was one of the perks of being a celebrity. You get your way alot of the times. My eyes go straight to his ring finger, and no surprise, its bare. But sometimes Roman wore it, and sometimes he didn't. Keeping the thought in mind, I get back into the conversation at hand.

Dinner was served shortly after and I made sure to keep eating while he talked. I was trying to pick up on any clues he would give me, and sure enough, he hasn't dropped a single one from his mouth. The conversation turned to my job, which I told him how it was going, and my goals from there. He nodded in acknowledgement and flashed that gorgeous smile at me. Smiling back, a blush creeps up my cheeks, knowing I'm letting my guard down.

"I'm main eventing tonight, we got some good spots planned." Roman said to me. "Will you have some time for me after the show?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "I always have time for you. Don't you know that?"

"Of course." He smiled. He then signaled the waiter to hand him the bill. Since we never really did this, I figure I could continue my dumb game and went to reach for my credit card. I pulled it out, and went to give it to the waiter.

"Savannah, what are you doing? We are on a date." He said sternly.

"Oh." I blushed as I apologized to the waiter.

"I wanted to do something nice for you. You and your independent ways." He chuckled. "Come on, its time to go."

Taking my hand, Roman led me out of the restaurant and back to the hotel. We didn't hold hands once we exited the restaurant; side chick rules. We didn't need fans talking and spreading rumours. I walked ahead of him, making sure my hips switched from side to side. To even out the deal, I went into the parking deck and entered the hotel from there versus the entrance. That would throw onlookers off.

I drove to the show, arriving just as the doors opened. I made it to my seat, front row. Literally front and center. I saw Mackenzie a few seats down and I made my way to chat with her. We make plans to hang out in my suite after the show. Since she took a cab here, I offered for her to ride with me.

The show starts, and the rush of being there never gets old. The Usos came out during the second match, and I definitely paid attention to Jimmy and Mackenzie. He was stealing looks for sure, even pointing at her one time. I look at my girl, and she is absolutely beaming. I plan on picking her when we get back to the suite. My girl been holding out on me.

Of course, my man comes out last. Wait, my man? I need to stop.

Roman comes out, winks at me as he panders to the crowd. His match wasn't too long, and he had the crowd in his hands. One spear later, the win is under his belt. I took a few pictures as he celebrated his victory, and kept the phone in my hand as I clapped for him. When he reached me, he wrapped an arm around me.

"Take a selfie with me." He said. So I do. Huh. Our first selfie. Add that to the list of things he was doing.

I find Mackenzie and we head to the hotel. Of course she was staying there too, but she had yet to check in. When she does, she finds out her room was paid for too. The two of us looked at each other in curiosity but don't pursue the matter. She drops her things off in her room and we head to the hotel bar. Our buddy Rick was there, and he got us in there no problem. We are on the list, after all.

"They ain't made it yet." She said, smacking her lips.

"Girl, they won't for awhile. I need to get my drink on." I say as I turned to the bartender.

"Two Strawberry Mojitos, bill it to Room 615." I say.

We get our Mojitos and bullshit around as we watched the talent come in. In the time I got to know Mackenzie, our favorite thing to do was people watch. It never gets old. The stares and the whispers. Mackenzie and I laugh it off as we continued to people watch in the bar. It was a interesting scene watching the talent kick back and relax, letting the show wear off.

I see Dean come in, and my luck has it, he came straight to me. I smile and greet him with a hug. Mackenzie shot me a knowing look, remembering what happened last time. I mouthed the word suite, and nothing more was said. I'm in the doghouse for sure.

"You look great!" Dean said as he ordered a beer. "You talk to Big Cat?"

"I did, thanks." I say, keeping it short.

"Ambrose, what did I tell you about messing with my girl?" Roman came up behind Dean, almost scaring the both of us when he boomed that question out.

"Um, he was being polite and said hello, what's wrong with you?" I quipped, shooting him a look. "Can't people tell me hello?"

"Yea, we remembered what happened the last time." He smarted off, referencing the bar incident with Dean and I. Homeboy is still mad at that. I smirked.

"Bringing up old shit, huh? Its not like I'm yours or anything." I shrug. "Girl, lets get out of here."

Mackenzie and I left the bar and headed up to the room. To say I was irritated was an understatement. He was letting on more and more that what Dean did say was legit. He wants to play the game this time. I'm still going to win whether he likes it or not. Huffing, Mackenzie and I left off the elevator on our floor and headed into my suite.

"Asshole." I muttered as I walked in the door.

"He had nerve." Mackenzie agreed, smacking her lips. "I wished Jimmy would."

That led into our catch up time. I told her about what Dean said to me in the parking lot that day. And what's been going on after that. She then tells me that Jimmy wanted to be serious, and she wasn't sure if she should.

"You know Savannah, if we're doing this now, what makes you think he will be faithful when we do take that step?"

That was a fucking great question. That changes things for sure. It would be the same thing for Roman and I. I know for a fact he was fucking other women. Including me and his wife. I don't know if I would be okay with that. But who the fuck was I to feel like that? I am sleeping with a married man! Or was. Is? Fuck, I don't know anymore.

"You know what, that's got me thinking too." I said. "Roman is married. Jimmy ain't. Well he was. I don't know. Do I have the right to feel that way? This shit is so complicated." I put my head in my hands for a moment before pouring myself and Mackenzie a glass of wine.

"I'd say just pay attention, which you're already doing." Mackenzie said as she sipped on the wine. "Let him tell you what's up. Maybe he wants to tell you in person, when the time is right."

"Its not like I have a timeline." I said nonchalantly.

Roman and Jimmy had stopped by the suite to chill out with us for a little bit. I guess he got over our little spat in the bar, because he was acting normally. I pushed the thought away as the guys told us about their night. Soon, the latter couple left and it was just me and him. The atmosphere was quite intense. I wasn't sure if it was from the spat or the fact this secret he has was looming over us, begging to escape from those pouty lips of his.

"Um, yea. So?" I said, taking my wine and putting it up.

"You didn't have to be like that tonight."

"Like what? You made something out of nothing. Point blank." I say.

"He had no business talking to you."

"And here we go again. You're acting like a fucking jealous boyfriend." I spat at him. "I can talk to who I want. He just wanted to say hi. Wasn't like we were going somewhere to fuck. Wasn't last time not subtle enough? You and I both made our points, and yet here we are. What you gonna do? Make another example out of me? I wish you would. You don't run me."

"You have a smart mouth, you know that?" He responded, standing up. "I took you out, paid for your nice room, and this is your thanks?"

"I appreciate it, trust me, and it was kind of you. But the way you're acting since our little date at the restaurant is rank. Like you want a hold on me because we went out and you're just SO sure you're gonna tap this ass." I say, standing up to him. He says nothing, but his stare is intense.

"Your short responses mean you have nothing to stand on. You're just being a pain in the ass." I said, turning away.

Roman grabbed my hips and pulled me forcefully to him. His breath in my ear almost formed goosebumps on my skin, and the low growls escaped his lips ever so often. We stay like this for maybe five minutes. I am thinking maybe he wanted to play this game. Poor Dean just gets caught in the middle every time. Sigh.

He turns me around and captures my lips with his. Roman then picks me up and we are agaist the wall, making out like it was our first time together. One thing leads to another and I definitely noticed the difference. Roman was attentive, his hands roamed my body as his lips created the trail. He took things slow. We kissed each other endlessly. When it came down to it, he ditched the condom once more. We had just started that, but I always felt apprehensive about it.

"Should we?" I ask.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he placed kisses along my ear, down to my neck. I'm on birth control, and I'm sure he's tested. I feel like he's begging me for everything.

I nod at him. "I trust you."

What we did was simply lovemaking. I hadn't experienced this in a long time. I felt...emotional. I'm not supposed to feel like this. I wanted more, craved more. As we laid in each other's arms, I am in a emotional tailspin. He still doesn't say anything by the end of the night. Mission failed.

The expression "actions speak louder than words" definitely apply to this. He continuously dropped the clues, and I just know he wants me to ask. I don't want to. He needs to tell me. And until then, I wouldn't even dare give him what he wants.

Turning over, I kissed him before I fell asleep. After the events of today, I can't shake the feeling that things are definitely about to change.


	2. Part Two

_**Thanks to all for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters in this story. I write for enjoyment, not profit.**_

Wicked Games  
>Part 2<p>

_Three months later_

I storm through my Chicago apartment door, throwing my purse down in the process. It had been a rather long day; sitting though orientation meetings, and then additional meetings with some potential clients our real estate firm had. Sitting around all day, I was feeling insatiable to no end. I endlessly crossed my legs and struggled trying to find creative ways to cover my chest because my nipples would've poked someone's eye out with how hard they were all day.

I have no idea what's gotten into me. I am guessing my period was close, because I felt this way sometimes when it was close to coming on. But the only difference was that this was intense.

I flew out of my office at six o'clock and cussed at traffic the whole time as I drove home. I still wasn't used to Chicago traffic, even though the distance to my office was rather short. It felt like hours instead of minutes.

About a week after my trip to Indy with Roman, I was promoted to our main office in Chicago. It had turned out someone had to retire earlier than planned due to a medical condition, so the opening I was looking for came quick and unexpected. I was so excited. After negotiating a salary, plus the cost of moving, I was at the office within a month. I was still going through some orientations, as our main office dealt with major business clients in addition to celebrity and millionaire clients. It was so overwhelming, but I wouldn't trade it in for the world. As a consequence though, I had to ditch our hookup session last month so I could get moved in and take care of everything that came with it. But there was always more, and it was soon.

I went through the mail first, in case I missed anything before continuing my mission. I got into my bedroom and threw off my clothes in a haste. I threw myself on the bed and focused on the mission at hand, with Roman in mind. I let out a loud moan as my hands touched my tender breasts, as if I held the moan in all day. I continued to moan loudly as I played with my nipples; pinching, rolling and pulling them to my heart's content. I kept thinking about how bad I wished it was his fingers and not mine. Or his lips.

My fingers eventually left one breast and headed down south. I continued to whimper and moan as I slipped two of them inside me, entrapped in my ecstasy. I fucked myself for a few minutes before taking them out and rubbed my clit furiously. Within moments, I was released of the tension and aching as my orgasm exploded. After taking a couple of moments to calm down, I cleaned myself up and gathered an idea while I was at it. Still naked, I grabbed my phone and decided to up the ante.

Holding my phone up, I angled it just right so you could see my naked body in the frame. My breasts were still swollen from the play I just did, with my nipples fully hardened. I took one picture, and another the same, but I had two fingers inside of me. I needed him so bad, I was willing to risk it all. Uploading the pictures to the email in addition to adding my phone number, I asked him to call me.

I hope he gets it. It will be another week before we can see each other again. I can't wait that long.

_Meanwhile_

_I left my girl back home_  
><em>I don't love her no more<em>  
><em>And she'll never fucking know that<em>  
><em>These fucking eyes that I'm staring at<em>  
><em>Let me see that ass<em>  
><em>Look at all this cash<em>  
><em>And I emptied out my cards too<em>  
><em>Now I'm fucking leaning on that<em>

_Bring your love baby I could bring my shame_  
><em>Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain<em>  
><em>I got my heart right here<em>  
><em>I got my scars right here<em>  
><em>Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink<em>  
><em>Bring your body baby I could bring you fame<em>  
><em>And that's my motherfucking words too<em>  
><em>Just let me motherfucking love you<em>  
><em><strong>"Wicked Games" - The Weeknd<strong>_

I'm missing her like crazy.

Savannah was all I could see as I watched the young lady dance in front of me, all in her naked glory. This was how I am spending my days since I left my wife. Worked out and promoted WWE by day, wrestled by night. Strip clubs by late night, still thinking of Savannah by bedtime.

It wasn't a secret to many that I wasn't happy at home. My wife and I fell out of love. It was as simple as that, but it didn't stop me from committing adultery in my marriage. City by city, I bedded women while my wife was at home taking care of our household and kids. It wasn't right, but I felt like I needed something. Call it a cop out if you will.

When I had met Savannah, I had no intention of ever feeling this way. I needed a lady in Chicago, that was all. Its been a little over a year, and she was pretty much almost exclusive to me. In the time I known her, I had made arrangements for us to meet and hook up. I couldn't get enough of her. With that, I knew I couldn't live a lie with my wife anymore.

After exchanging a email with Savannah, I decided that night that I wanted a life with her. I couldn't put my wife through this anymore. I knew I was falling in love with Savannah, and it was a big risk I was taking. I think Savannah had more feelings for me than what she let on, but she never said anything otherwise. But still, I went home prepared to leave and lose it all when I made my choice.

I sat down with my wife and told her how I felt. I felt like splitting was the best for us, our children. There was no love between us anymore, and she knew that too. Surprisingly she took it well, only to drop the news that she had been seeing someone else for some time. At first I was mad, but I was doing the same thing to her. I'd never tell her that, though.

I quietly filed for divorce the next day, asking our lawyer to keep our details private. My wife and I worked out the details and within weeks, our divorce was granted. In two weeks, our divorce will be final. And then, that's when I plan on asking Savannah to take our relationship a step further.

I continued to think about Savannah as the lady begin to dance on me. I controlled myself to the best of my ability, taking in the scent of her perfume, the strawberry scent in her hair. I'm thinking it was some kind of shampoo. I kept my hands planted on her hips, being respectful of her body.

When she was done, I politely thanked her and gave her a generous tip. I exited the room to a loud ovation from my boys. Dean was at the head of the party, making sure all of us got a lapdance that night. While it was fun, I knew my strip club days were winding down.

I grabbed my phone from my cousin Jey, who said my phone went off while I was getting my lapdance on. Checking it, I saw that Savannah emailed me. Smiling to myself I opened the email only to be surprised when I saw she sent me nude pics. Immediately I was turned on, and had to get out of there before my shit was displayed for everyone to see.

"Dude, I'm gonna head out." I say to Ambrose. "I need to call Savannah."

"Something tells me that message was her?" He said to me, patting me on the back.

"Oh yea, and not for your eyes to see." I smirked.

"She sent nudes?" I guess my reaction said it all. "Dude, let me see."

"I don't think so."

"Come on man!"

"I said no." I said, heading out. I was still pissed off from when Savannah tried that shit with me several months ago when she was mad at me. Letting him touch my pussy. It was mine as far as I was concerned. I will cement that fact, soon.

_Later on_

I was catching up on _How to Get Away With Murder_ when my phone rang, alerting me towards the dining room where it was charging. Getting up, I sat my wine glass down to retrieve it. Seeing it was a unknown number, I smiled as I answered it. It had to be him. Answering it, I smiled as I knew my plan worked, as always.

"Hello?"

"So, you were thinking about me, huh?"

"Roman..." I breathed as I blushed at my antics.

"So, what's up Savannah?" I heard a soft groan at the other end of the phone. "Talk to Daddy. Tell me how you're doing."

I engaged him with the small talk, knowing this wouldn't happen right away. We ended up talking for a little bit before the inital reason of him calling came up. A part of me felt kind of stupid for doing this on a whim, but at the same time, he could have just not called me.

"About that email..." He started.

"Yea?" I breathed, feeling my heartbeat increase.

"Now, you didn't send that to me just to share that, now did you?" He asked. "Because you gave me your phone number, and here we are. Tell Daddy what you're thinking about."

I swallowed for a moment, trying to think of what to say. The wine had not sat with me just yet to get my mind in the zone. I couldn't back down now. Biting on my lip, I thought about what had swirled in my head all day long.

"I'm thinking about next week." I say, rubbing my thigh. "I've been thinking about when we were in Indy. How our session lasted all...night...long..." My hand moved up from my thigh to the apex of my legs. I wore nothing under my robe; I didn't feel like wearing clothes tonight. I let out a sigh as I teased myself.

"Yea?" He responded. "Had a lasting effect, didn't it?"

"It sure has..." I let out a soft moan as I slipped a finger inside of me. "See baby, I've been rather insatiable, and I just can't help myself." I continued to moan as I pleased myself.

This was going to be a long night...

_Monday Night RAW_

For the day to start out shitty, I had a pretty good night. The pair of jeans I brought with me, they were too tight. I knew it was winter, and I gain a few pounds this time of year. But I guess I need to watch my weight more. I had to make a fast run to a department store to grab a pair of jeans and head to the show. I decided to wear my Roman Reigns long sleeved shirt with the jeans and boots. I admit I was smoking. The weight gain bothered the shit out of me, though.

Mackenzie and I sat with each other and enjoyed each other's company throughout the show. After, we decided not to hit the bar and headed back to her room. We sipped on some wine and bullshitted about our significant fuck buddies. Mackenzie and Jimmy were now official. I was happy for her, but it also reminded me of the dilemma I had. Roman still had not told me about leaving his wife.

"You just need to ask him." Mackenzie said as she downed her glass of wine. "Fuck that. He will never tell you otherwise. Just ask the dumb ass."

"I guess you're right." I said, finishing my glass too. "It's been some months. It's been going on far too long. I got so much going on, I really need to see what we are going to do from here."

"I'll be in Chi Town for the Christmas show, Jimmy is booked there." Mackenzie said after a little while, stretching. He was due back anytime. "Give me a call, we'll chat on Facebook sometime too."

"Will do." I give my travel buddy a hug. "I'll let you know how things go."

I went to my room to find out Roman was already there. I heard the shower going, and smirked to myself. I decided to join him. Stripping off everything I had on, I padded to the bathroom, taking in the combination scents of his shampoo and body wash he was using.

"Mm, I hope you got us extra towels." I murmured as I joined him in the shower. I placed my hands on his chest and let them run down to his stomach.

"We don't need extra towels..." He kissed me with need, picking me up and holding me against the shower wall.

The worry about my weight gain left my mind as his lips attacked mine over and over again, leaving me wanting more. I wrapped my legs around him while my hands wrapped around the long wet strands of his hair. He was kissing me with the same passion he had with me when we were in Indy. Whatever was going on with him, it seemed he was still in pursuit of moi.

"Maybe we should finish this shower," I say, lowering myself to the floor. "Don't get my hair wet, please."

Reluctantly, we finished the shower, and we head towards the King size bed. Instead of getting right to it, we continued our slow kissing, playing with each other as we tickled and wrestled one another. Obviously the weight issue didn't matter to him; he paid attention to every part of my body, making me grow hot with anticipation. But I knew I needed to bring up this situation going on. It occurred to me even now that he wasn't planning on bringing it up. Sigh. I always have to do this shit. But now my body is screaming. We will deal with it after.

I straddled his lap and began to grind on him slowly. I continued my little lap dance while his hands danced over my body. He squeezed my breasts gently before running them down my sides to capture my hips. Gripping them, Roman rolled me over and had me on my back. He began kissing down my body slowly, making me whimper with need.

"You're so impatient..." He murmured as he ran his finger over my hardened nipple. I let out a moan.

"I already know." He chuckled before kissing down towards the apex of my thighs.

He dipped his tongue inside of me, followed with sucking on the lip slowly. He continued to do this, slipping a finger inside of me for good measure. I moan and whimper endlessly as I writhe on the bed. My hips moved with his rhythm, all but begging him for more.

I weave my hands through his hair while I pushed my hips up to him. I know I am close; I try to get his attention by grabbing at his hair but to no avail. His tongue and lips continued to lick and suck at my swollen clitoris.

"I...Babe...I..." My orgasm came quickly, making me throw my head back onto the pillows. I groan over and over again while he continued to torture me.

Roman entered me slowly while he took a nipple into his mouth. My body was still spasming from the oral sex session. I dug my nails into his back as he rocked in and out of me slowly, our groans and hushed breaths fill the room. I wrap my legs around his torso and encourage him to go faster, taking my hands and grabbing his butt as I pushed him harder into me.

"Give it to me, Daddy." I growled, feeling hot all over again. "Give me all you got."

"On your side." He responded, pulling out from me and pushing my leg up. He began to thrust even harder, much to my satisfaction as he played with my nipple.

"You want it hard? You got it." He pounded into me furiously.

Within moments, he pulled out again, pulling me up to him. Roman kissed me once more, pulling my body against his. I took my hand and began to stroke him while my other hand began playing with his balls. He let me do this for a moment before picking me up and taking me to the lounge chair. Sitting me down, he nestled between my legs once more, licking at my core before sliding inside me again.

"You feel incredible, Savannah..."

Roman leaned into me as he fucked me slowly on the lounge chair. Our lips were centimeters apart, we shared slow kisses every few thrusts. It was turning me on to no end. It was back to the lovemaking we were doing. I tell him to go faster, as I was ready to cum all over him again.

"Make me cum, Daddy." I whisper.

Roman rotated his hips as he rocked faster out of me. It took literally nothing for me to cum once more, and he eventually came right behind me as he growled my name. The two of us kissed once more, before cleaning up and making our way back to the bed. After we calmed down from our highs, I decided to go ahead and just get the looming question out of the way. I'm over playing these games with him. What's really going on?

"So," I say, sitting up. "Something's up with you."

"Well you, know what's..." He said, stroking himself.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, you're not telling me something. I see it in your actions and in your eyes. Is there something I need to know?"

Roman sighed and leaned back on the bed, looking up towards the ceiling. I could tell that he was in deep thought, just like that. Like he was contemplating on telling me. Obviously he wanted to have sex first. That is any guy. Get that out of the way, then deal with everything else. With what had been happening, I knew I needed answers before we did anything else.

"I wanted to wait..." He said, running his hand through his long hair. "I...I left my wife about six months ago."

"Six months?" I exclaimed, my voice reaching a high treble. I didn't say anything else other than that. It hadn't occurred to me it was this long.

"Don't make this hard for me." He said, sitting up. "Its hard enough figuring out what to say to you, not knowing how you're going to react. So please just sit and listen, will ya?"

"Fine." I answered, crossing my arms over my naked chest.

"You know my wife and I...we didn't love one another anymore. I ended things quietly, but I found out she was seeing someone else too." He said. "Its been so crazy, because it was a task working out little details, etc. I, I did this for us."

"Us? As in you and her?" I asked.

"No, as in you and I."

I bit my tongue to not say anything. I was just shocked it was this long. Thinking, I got why he did this quietly. He has kids with her, and being he was famous, this was necessary. I get it all day long. But six months? Six motherfucking months. It had been happened when Dean threw all of this on me. Dean didn't tell me this shit.

"Savannah, over this last year and some months, I'm not sure when, but..." He sighed. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you and I don't want to live a lie anymore. I know this is alot on you, baby. But I want to be with you; I want to make this work."

"I really don't know what to say." I said after a long silence. "I know you had to do this quietly, but why so long?"

"I was planning on having this conversation when my divorce was final. It will be final next week." Roman responded. "Also, I needed to know for sure." He placed a kiss on my lips. "I know now. I love you, Savannah."

I try to fight tears as I try to figure out what was going on. Not only did he leave her for me, but he said now he loves me. I can't handle all this information. This was absolutely not supposed to happen.

"I'll give you time, I know its alot. But come, lets rest." He gathered me in his arms and that ended the bombshell conversation.

The next morning, I am stirred awake by Roman getting up and getting ready to go to the gym. Once he leaves, I have the room to myself. I needed this alone time. To gather myself and think. Within moments I burst into tears, which I had been holding in all night. I don't know if it was all what I learned last night or the fact that I potentially broke up his marriage. All that and everything in between, its all sinking in now.

I went in the shower and continued to cry. I know I sat in there about thirty minutes, just sobbing. When the water started getting cold, I quickly washed my hair and my body and got ready to start my day. I went down to breakfast by myself; I wanted to be alone. From there, I contemplated everything going on. If he was doing this while he was married, he would do this to me. I feel like as if I had no say in the matter. I was fucking him while his wife was at home. I wasn't right at all, but why do I feel so...territorial?

He had other women in different parts of the country, and that was no secret. I don't know if I really wanted to know about anyone else. Surely he didn't drop them all for me too. I damn sure wasn't about to give up my job for him. I had so many thoughts swirling in my head.

I went back to the room, and it was another hour before I saw him again. He was sweaty as hell from his gym workout, and damn did he look good. Roman hopped into the shower while I watched The Weather Channel. Just something to take my mind off everything.

Roman finished his shower and got dressed for the day. He wasn't booked for SmackDown, so he was heading home today. His soon to be ex wife was letting him have the kids. I get it. He got a late checkout for us, which was why we weren't in no hurry to leave the hotel. There was definitely some tension in the room since last night. I didn't know if we would ever be the same again.

"Have you gave some thought to last night?" He asked me.

I just nodded. "Roman, I don't know, I don't think I can do this." I said. "What we had...this arrangement, I made sure I didn't catch feelings for you because I didn't want to compromise myself or...her..." I took a deep shaky breath. "I don't know how I really feel. This is so much on me, and there's so much I would have to think about. I just landed this job I had been trying to get for so long...you live in Florida...I know there are others."

I began to cry. "I can't handle all of this, and maybe I just need time to figure it out."

"Savannah..." For some reason, Roman's voice soothes me. "I'll give you the time, just don't give up on us. I know you feel something for me. Please. Let me love you."

"I should go..." I said, trying to stop crying.

"It's like that." He commented, gathering my bags.

"Don't do this to me, Roman." I said. "I need time."

Our future was definitely uncertain as I left the hotel, heading back to my apartment. The cold, dreary day matched my mood. Snow was coming and that did me no favors. Roman didn't give me a time frame, but something tells me I could be on borrowed time. He was a playboy and he wasn't going to be alone for long. I hope I could figure things out.

Since I was off the next day, I spent that day sleeping and thinking of "what if". I didn't watch TV, I didn't play music. I ordered take out and had it delivered. This was doing all kinds of things to me. Roman did call me, but I ignored the phone calls. I couldn't deal with him right now. Right now, I felt like we didn't need to be together.

The next morning, I woke up with some serious back pain. I could barely move. Somehow, I managed to get a shower, which eased some of the pain, but it was a bitch moving around and getting to work. I figured that I slept wrong or somehow pulled a muscle while I tried to concentrate on things other than Roman. Not surprisingly, I came to work and there were flowers on my desk. Roman must have ordered them after I left the other day.

_Please think about us. I love you._

I began to cry again, dabbing at my tears uncontrollably. Luckily I don't think anyone saw me. Over the course of the day, I'm still in pain, and I just thank God I didn't have to show any properties today. It was my office day.

"Savannah, you should see a doctor." My boss Vivian tells me. "Your eyes tell me you're hurting."

"You're right, I'll finish up." I said, gathering some papers.

"I got it. Go."

I went to the Doctor's office, where I was able to get in within thirty minutes. They did their usual temperature, blood pressure and urine samples before sending me to a room. It would be another fifteen minutes before my doctor came in. I just laid there as best as I could, still as a statue. I didn't dare move. It hurt too much.

"Good afternoon, Miss Borden." My doctor waltzed in and was looking through her paperwork. "Tell me what's going on with you."

I explained to her I had some back pain and that it was hard for me to move around. She felt around my sore back and asked me a few more questions. After that, she announced she would take a look at my tests the nurses ran. She left and came back shortly after. My doctor explained to me that what I was experiencing with my back was normal, that she would prescribe some painkillers for me to take. What she said next changed everything.

"Well Savannah, in essence, you're pregnant. Congratulations!"

_**Author note: Be on the lookout for the conclusion to this series, "The Scarlet Letter" which I'll be starting on around the first of the year!**_


End file.
